


Everything at once

by calysto1395



Category: James Bond - Fandom, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Short-Stories, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calysto1395/pseuds/calysto1395
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts from Tumblr with various paarings and ratings. Title from the song with the same name by Lenka</p><p>All un-beta-ed so if you spot any mistakes please tell me</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inception crossover

**Author's Note:**

> crossover with Inception  
> for this prompt: 00Q, Arthur/Eames Inception Crossover- Eames and Q are adopted siblings, Eames is ex MI6.  
> by touchofthewind

It just took a split second for Bond to decide when two strange men entered the Q Branch. He grabbed the gun Q had been showing him, unlocked the safety and pointed it at them. One of the men, the one in a charcoal-grey suit pulled out a Glock, while the other, dressed in a pink dress shirt, just held his hands up. Some of Q’s assistants took cover under their desks. 

“Bond, put the gun down.” Q said unimpressed from behind him, still standing unfazed at his desk. “You should have called.” He told the man in the pink shirt. “I didn’t know I needed permission to visit you.” The man in the suit put his gun away at the same time as Bond does. He is obviously uncomfortable. Only now the workers crept out of their hiding space, watching everything with interest. “Why don’t we continue this in my office?” Q asked rhetorical and turned around to walk to the door at the back of the room that lead to said office.

As soon as they all were in the office, door closed behind them, the man in the pink shirt engulfed Q in a bear-like hug. The suit, who chose to stand by the door, still seemed uncomfortable but not surprised. “I haven’t seen you in forever and the first thing you do is letting someone point a gun at me.”

The man hugging Q said and ruffled his hair. Q pulled a face and took a step back. “I told you, you should have called.” Then he turned to Bond who yet had to take his hand off the gun. “Bond, this is my brother Eames. He’s ex-MI6.” The man, Eames shook Bond’s hand, grinning. “Eames. James Bond, 007 or the cause for all my grey hairs.” Q introduced. “Not all of them.” Bond replied. 

“This is Arthur, my colleague.” Arthur nodded at them but did not shake their hands. “Nice to meet you.” He had an american accent, Bond noticed. Arthur was watching him closely, his posture had something that screamed ‘military’ at him, probably not MI6 though. 

“So what do you want?” Q motioned for them to sit down on the leather couch in his office. “What? Can’t I just visit you without intentions.” “Not while you are running from the law.” When Q spoke so open about his seemingly criminal brother without restrain Bond suddenly realised how much the Quartermaster trusted him. He sat down next to Q, only half listening to what problem Eames and Arthur had (something about a machine they needed which Q could either build or get for them), and willed the flutter in his belly to die down.


	2. Rough sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bond almost gets killed, because he didn’t listen to Q. Q is pissed and much stronger than he looks. Rough sex ensues.  
> By: amorubiquo

Bond was enjoying the jello the quickly blushing nurse had given him when the door opened and Q came in. “Hey.” Bond said, not expecting an answer. He didn’t need to be a genius to know that Q was pissed at him for the stunt he pulled last mission that landed him in the hospital bed. Even if not, he would have noticed it at least when Q didn’t visit him like he usually did for about half a week. 

Q locked the door behind him, got one one the chairs from the small table in James’ hospital room and pushed it to the wall, right under the security camera there. He took a pair of tiny scissors out and clipped one of the wires. The red light on the camera faded. Coming down from the chair, dumping the scissors on the table, he walked to the window pulling the blinds closed.

“What are you doing?” Bond asked, eating another spoon of jello. He only looked at Q again when he took the plastic cup and the spoon and dumped both in the trashcan near the bed. “Give me your hand.” Was the first thing Q said and Bond complied. 

Q bound Bond’s wrist quickly to the bed with the cuffs that still hung on the rail of the bed after Bond had reacted badly to the painkillers and had started hitting the hospital staff a few days ago. The Quartermaster walked to the other side of the bed, grabbing Bond’s other hand and securing it too. 

James tested the bonds. They were not to tight, probably due to the fact that his wrists were still bruised and Q didn’t actually want to hurt him. Maybe no, he thought after Q had slipped out of his shoes, got onto the bed and sat down on James’ legs, right on the stabbing wound in his tight. He pulled a face. 

“Oh I am so sorry. Does that hurt?” Q pressed one hand to the wound, putting more pressure on it. “Yes.” He pressed out. Q laid his head to the side. “I wonder why.” He took his hand off. “Do you think that your agony could have been prevented?” Nimble hands loosened the knot of his tie until he could pull it over his head, letting it fall next to his shoes. “You never kno-” Bond was cut off by Q putting his palm at the wound again, slapping down. 

“That was a rhetorical question.” James had to lick his lips. Q often took charge but never like this. It was strangely incredibly arousing. 

One hand brushed over Bond’s hair, it had gotten a bit longer during the last mission. Q stroked it until his hand got to the back of his head, where his finger tightened in the short strands, pulling Bond’s head into his neck. 

Q sighed as if he was disappointed. He let go of the stabbing wound in order to drag Bond’s hospital grown up.  
Q brushed past the lose waistband of the hospital underwear he was wearing grabbing Bond’s dick painfully tight. James strained against the cuffs on his wrists, groaning. The grip loosened and Q teased the tip with his thumb. Bond looked at Q, who was watching him closely. There were dark circles under his eyes, the only prove of the sleepless nights he spend worrying about Bond. There was no sign of relief in his slim frame, he looked like all of his muscles were taunt and ready to snap. 

“Do you have any idea..” Q stopped himself, looking away from Bond and closed his eyes. Then he pulled Bond’s head up for a brutal kiss. It was more a bite than a kiss lacking Q’s usual playfulness. There drifted mere inches apart to breath when Q started jerking him off, incredibly slow. “Are you trying to torture me?” Bond asked between a laugh and a moan. “I am.” Q said without remorse. “I am too selfish though. I planned to leave you high and needy but I miss to see you come undone.” He sucked Q’s breath in greedily as the Quartermaster spoke against his lips. 

Hand moving slower and slower for Bond’s sentiment. He had to admit that he had missed this too. Someone else’s hands on his. The fact that they were Q’s clever fingers around his dick were quite a bonus. James almost couldn’t stop himself from crying out when Q grip tightened again, before his hand moved faster and violent, kicking Bond over the edge. The orgasm hit him like an explosion completely off-guard. He figured that someone must have heard them but he couldn’t care less right now.

Still floating above, Bond felt he touch of a cloth on his still sensitive flesh and Q’s weight lifting from his legs as he stood up and put his shoes back on. 

He managed to grab a few of Q’s fingers, still restricted by the cuffs. “Shouldn’t a gentleman return the favor?” He sounded breathless even to himself. “A gentleman should.” Q agreed and pulled his fingers out of Bond’s grip. Wiping his hand on Bond’s hospital grown he said: “I’m sure the nice nurse that you charmed into getting you desert will be delighted to clean you up.” Then he left.


	3. Asthma attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Asthma attack? With lot’s of fluff afterwards? And Worried! Protective! Bond? (IDK what my brain is)  
> By: an-unfamiliar-handkerchief

Bond had never been more grateful for his trained reflexes and instincts. The moment he heard glass shatter in the flat he didn’t hesitate to jump out of the shower, grabbing a towel and his gun before searching for the origin of the noise.

While that could have been just ordinary clumsiness, something felt not right when there was no cursing in a foreign language but a quiet gasping echoing in the otherwise empty flat they inhabited. 

Instead of the enemy he had expected, he found Q slumped against the kitchen cabinet, clutching at his chest and sitting in the shards of a broken mug and the puddle of spilled coffee. Bond knelt next to him. He abandoned his gun taking Q shoulders into his hands instead. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked checking him over for any injury. Q sucked in breath like a drowning man. He mimed something with badly shaking hands but he understood. “Where?” James just asked and Q pointed into the direction of the bedroom. 

He didn’t lose any time an ran the short way. He already knew it would be. There was only one drawer he had never opened and that would be the one on Q’s side of the bed. As soon as he found what he was looking for the hurried back. 

He had to press it into Q’s trembling hands for him to even notice that James hand returned. Q used the inhaler in a practised manner, despite his quivering. While calmed down James couldn’t do anything but lay an arm around Q’s shoulders (those thin shoulders) and brushing a hand up and down his back (feeling every knob of his spine through the shirt). 

“You could have told me.” He said into Q’s hair. “I know.” Was Q’s breathless reply.


	4. Sick!Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bond attempting to take care of a sickly Q, pretty please?  
> By: kamisets303

“What are you doing here?” Q looked pathetic. Nose raw and red, eyes blood shot. His skin was sickly pale and his hair even more unruly than usual. He tried to glare at Bond though the small gap he had opened to peer through with minimal effect. James hold up a pot. 

“I brought soup.” Q just turned around, walking into his flat and leaving the door open. “I hope you didn’t cook it yourself.” He said, voice hoarse. 

“Moneypeny did.” James answered, closing the door behind him. A small black cat meowed at him and rubbed against his leg. “Yours?” He asked while walking towards the kitchen, placing the pot on the stove. 

“No, it must be an enemy cat, invading my home and waiting to kill me in an unguarded moment.” Q said with palpable sarcasm. 

“Eve said you were cranky.” “Oh, did she now.” He sniffed and sat down on the couch, wrapping up in a blanket. The television was on and where Bond expected mind-numbing afternoon shows there was a documentary about Thomas Gainsborough. He placed a kiss on Q’s sweaty forehead. 

“She also mentioned you were a drama queen. I suppose you two are closer friends that I thought you were.” Q huffed. “We knew each other back when I still had a name made of more then one letter. She made you bring me soup, of course we are friends. Be any more oblivious, I dare you.” 

He buried deeper in the covers, the cat joining him on the couch now. Bond sighed. this was going to be a long day.


	5. Bathroom of the Gallery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I’d love to see Q and Bond fooling around in the bathroom at the gallery after they first meet. Maybe Bond’s confused that Q’s so alluring?  
> By: lornrocks

He could only blink as the young quartermaster turned his back on his and strolled through the gallery. He may had been dead for a few month but he recognized flirting. Bond looked up in time to see Q turning his head around to glance at him. The little shit winked as he disappeared into the toilets. 

Bond crooked his head. Interesting. Then he got up and followed his new Quartermaster. Only one of the stalls was occupied and the toilets were otherwise empty. Upon hearing him enter, Q opened the door. He had hung the hideous parka onto the hook and was now watching Bond with the curiosity of an wild animal. James came in and locked the stall door behind him again. He laid the black box Q had given him onto the closed toilet seat.

“007.” He said in a husky voice, licking his lips and Bond leaned in for a taste. “My, eager, aren’t we?” Q said breathless against his lips. “Shut up.” James answered, pressing the younger man against the thin walls, opening the fly of his pants. He got onto his knees, pulling both pants and underwear with him in one go. 

Q gasped when cold air hit exposed flesh. He bit his lip hard, trying not to moan when Bond took him into his mouth. “You haven’t done this in a while have you?” Q said mockingly, eyes closed and head falling against the wall for support, baring his throat. Bond scraped his teeth against him in response and Q groaned quietly. 

James let go of him and got up again when someone came into the toilets. He clasped one hand over Q’s mouth and opened his own trousers with the other one. His hand grabbed both their dicks and rubbed them together. He felt Q’s wet breath against his palm as James jerked them off, biting into Q’s clothed shoulder. 

Whoever had come in left just as they were both coming over James hand. He quickly cleaned them both up with the toilet paper. He left the stall after adjusting his clothes and walked over to the sink, washing his hands. Q came out, too shortly after, looking as of nothing happened. “I look forward to working with you.” He grinned at Bond’s reflection and was gone.


	6. Bar AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Au: Bond and Q go to the same bar Q ogling from the back and Eva telling Q about Bond teaching a self defense class which Q will take. Please  
> by: fearlessandproud

“Stop staring at him, my god.” Eve groaned as she sat down, two drinks in her hand. Q took one from her. “I am not staring at him.” Q adjusted his glasses in a way Eve knew it meant ‘Please, I am a genius and therefor not affected by hormones’. They knew each other since kindergarten she was bound to know him very well.

Ever since it was forbidden to smoke in bars they came more and more often to enjoy a drink after work. It just happened that in this particular bar, just a few hundred meters away from their office was the also the bar a certain regular came ever day. A blond muscle man, who drank scotch like water. 

“Fine. You are ogling then. Totally makes a difference.” As Eve sipped from her drink Q gave her an look. “What are you? Four?” He asked. “Just turned five actually.” Q rolled his eyes. “Just go and talk to him would you?” “Yeah right. Brilliant idea. They should call you a genius.” Q huffed. 

Eve hit him on the arm for this comment. She was satisfied when he flinched back in pain. The man, James Bond (she knew that because he had hit on her the first time they had gone here), was currently talking to the bartender, he yet had to choose a prey for this evening. 

“Why not? And don’t give me that crap about your looks again, or about Alex. Give me a real reason here.” Q sat down his glass. “I think I am lacking a vagina in order to suit is tastes.” A woman sitting next to her chocked on her drink because Q was the master of stage whispering.  
“Ever heard of overcompensation?” “Ever heard of unrealistic day dreams? Seriously, do you want me to tell you the odds on how possible this is? Because I could. Even if he was, there is not a guarantee that he would give up his gigolo image for a fling with a guy.” Eve threw her hands up in agitation. 

“Okay fine. Die alone.” “I won’t. I have a cat.” He answered. 

“It still amazes me that you haven’t killed it.” “Thanks for your vote in confidence.” 

Eve looked over at Bond and caught him looking over to them. No, not at them but at her best friend. A grin appeared on her face. Time for her secret weapon. She turned back to Q. “Hey have you heard of this new self-defense class?” She pulled a flyer out of her purse. 

“Tanner told me about it after I told him you were nearly mugged last week.” “You had to tell everyone, didn’t you? Your mother send me cookies.” Q said, taking the flyer from her and exterminating it. “She just like you better than me.” “Fine. I’ll try it. Just stop telling everyone I was a damsel in distress.” 

“But you were.” Eve grinned.

“You have a gun with you at all times. That’s hardly fair against my taser.” 

“Which you dropped.” 

“Shut up. 

What Q didn’t know and what Eve was not going to tell him was that said self defense class was lead by no other then Bond, James Bond. And if one day on her way home all street lights ominously turned red she could put up with it if it got her friend laid.


	7. Q and Silva are brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Silva and Q are brothers. That’s why Q let Silva connect to MI6 security system. Fic about Q’s remorse after his brother’s death?  
> by: chibura

Q knew he should probably feel worse about it. After all he had sworn to protect his country from men like his brother. But really? What was he supposed to do? Tiago and him had been the only ones left from their family. Now it was just him. Q tried to tell himself, that yes, he had helped one of the greatest enemies MI6 ever had to escape. Yes, he had lied about his family and yes, he it was partly his fault that M had been killed (who was he kidding it was more than partly his fault). 

His brother did not get a burial. He was cremated and his name, like M had told him, was being erased right now from the wall of names of fallen agents. Q didn’t know how to feel right then. 

Bond came to stand next to him, not looking at Q but at the wall. “You seem upset.” Bond said, his voice lacking empathy. “I’m not.” Q adjusted his glasses. “I knew her real name. Wasn’t that hard to find out when I looked.” Bond started and Q urged himself not to show any reaction. Turned out he was pretty good at that.

“No matter how hard I looked, I couldn’t find out a thing about you.” “Well, if it was easy I would probably be dead.” Q felt a little smug about that, but then he had made sure that absolutely no one could find anything about him after he joined the MI6. Actually even before the MI6.

Bond grinned. “Probably.” The men working at the wall had finished and the only thing left from the name Tiago Rodriguez was a rough area on the dark stone. Looking at it, Q just felt empty. “Not much to know anyway. You know MI6 prefers orphans.” Was the last thing Q said before turning around. He still had to undo the damage Silva had done.


	8. Sherlock crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How about Q’s older brother (Sherlock or Mycroft) invited Bond to his family’s dinner, Holmes family please.  
> by: chibura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crossover with bbc sherlock obviously

Q’s older brother was staring at him. It was pretty obvious and hard to miss. Q had warned him that his older brother Sherlock could be a bit quirky to other people who weren’t used to it. Bond had wondered then how bad it could be really.

He himself had met enough people that one could not always consider ‘normal’. He was used to weird but despite that Sherlock’s staring was starting to annoy him. The man had not ordered anything to eat in the fancy restaurant they were at, just sat with his hands folded in front of his face, watching him. Q and his oldest brother Mycroft, who had invited blackmailed him into coming, were having an animated conversation which Sherlock’s friend, John Watson occasionally joined in.

This was getting ridiculous, Bond decided and put his cutlery down. “Is there something on my face?” He asked. “Oh there are a lot of things. Your scars for example. They tell me lot about you.” The conversation next to them had stopped. ”James don’t.” Q said, taking a sip from his wine. “You’ll regret it.” ”Sherlock.” That was John. “No, I want to see this. Give me your best shot. I insist.” James said challenging. 

Sherlock grinned. “The amount of scars on your face and hands tell me you are either very clumsy or have a dangerous occupation. Given the fact that you work for MI6 points to the latter.” “That was easy. I could have told you that myself.” Sherlock continued.

“The way you carried yourself and the slight disappointment you showed on your face during our first meeting indicated you had expected a different reaction from me, you are probably used to people falling at your feet on first sight.” Sherlock sifted in his seat, not laying his folded hands on the table. 

“You wear your suit with a hint of disgust and are clearly uncomfortable in it, combining this with the fact that MI6 prefers orphans as agents I am guessing you are one and are not used to the formal wear.” Bond felt strangely reminded on his first conversation with Vesper. 

“Oh there, your expression changed. This conversation has become unpleasant for you. Probably triggered bad memories. The confused look my younger brother got just now means it’s something you haven’t told him about, so it’s probably about a former lover.” 

“Sherlock, that’s enough now.” Mycroft said, the man had a good poker face so Bond couldn’t really tell what he was thinking right now. 

“He insisted. All this brings me to the question, why you are sleeping with my brother. I am guessing he, or men in general, are not usually your type so why? Well the answer is easy. He is one of the 5 most important people in England. You like to live dangerously so it is obviously the thrill of the forbidden that you found attractive. The self-confident charm you put on which is obviously fake tells me you probably have never been in a relationship long enough to have to meet with the family. That doesn’t make you seem like a fitted candidate for a long term partner. So the next question is, why you are here then. There are two options now and I do hope you consider them Quentin. Either the sexual intercourse in satisfying in a way that you bear with this incredibly awkward dinner or you actually have feelings for him, the latter being the least likely.”

Q took a deep breath and took another sip of wine and John was rubbing his forehead. Mycroft soon asked for the bill.

Q had not mentioned the conversation or more the speech Sherlock had delivered on their way home. He did not seem upset either. They talked a bit about Mycroft, about his work for the government and about John a former army doctor. When they got to Q’s flat he still hadn’t said anything about it, so James did. “Q, what Sherlock said..” “Don’t.” Q interrupted him. “It doesn’t matter. He tries this with everyone. It’s his way of looking out for me.” Q took off his shoes and walked up the hallway. “It was also nice to see you caught off guard for once.”


	9. Jamie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: when bond was a kid he got this terrible nickname (jamie) and he tried everything to never let anybody know of it, but he obviously tells q about it and q loves it so he starts calling him that. everybody else gets threatened when they call him that, while q gets a kiss.  
> By: anon

He wasn’t paying attention to Q, which was probably why he should have anticipated a punishment for it.

They had an open relationship because they knew that Bond sometimes had to do certain things for a mission (and that it was not fair for Bond to have fun while he was away for months at a time and expect Q to be alone), so they were theoretically fine with each other checking out someone else. Q was obviously not fine with that someone else being one of his staff. 

So Bond was ripped out of the fantasies he had been having with the cute redhead in the tight jeans as Q snapped his fingers in front of his face. 

“Pay attention, Jamie.” Bond grimaced at the use of his old nickname only to realize in horror that not only M and Tanner were present but also Moneypenny. He knew her well enough to know that she was going to torture him merciless with this nickname. 

He shot a look at Q who just shrugged innocently and continued with the weapon presentation. Bond knew better than to not pay attention again. 

*

After the presentation and after Tanner and Moneypenny had a good laugh about him and M pretended to questions his life choices, Bond followed Q into his office, closing the door behind them. Q ignored him, sitting down at his desk. James sat down in the chair opposite him. 

“You know I hate this nickname.” Q didn’t even look up from his laptop. “You said you like it when I call you Jamie.” “That doesn’t mean I like when everyone else calls me that.” Q closed his computer and folded his hands on top of it. 

“Well you know I hate it when people don’t listen to me when I talk.” “I know.” James took Q’s glasses of his nose. His Quartermaster sighed and gripped his tie, pulling him into a kiss. 

“Don’t do that again or I do something worse than embarrass you.” He said biting Bond’s lip. “Jamie.” Bond had to grin.


End file.
